


Robo-Maid Caught Masturbating On The Job!

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Caught, Costume Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Robot Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "KEEBS! I GOT A GREAT IDEA!"This can only end awful or amazing. I hate those odds.-It's porn of kiibo in a maid dress.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Robo-Maid Caught Masturbating On The Job!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes kiibo has a dick. Saihara is a blow job expert and Kokichi thinks kiibos a prostitute.
> 
> Maybe I shall write more robo-maid, I just want saihara to suck my dick while I'm in a maid outfit. Who doesn't?
> 
> I am the least canon kiibo writer because guys, he gets horny. Holy SHIT.

Miu's robot maid idea is weird. Especially the uniform, I'm wearing a knee length simple black dress, a white apron, and white thigh high socks. I don't really understand why I would need to wear this to clean, but she said it would "drum up more business from perverts" 

... I don't know why she would want me to work for perverts. She always warns me that perverts would want to take advantage of my innocence. It's a scary thought even if I don't see myself as innocent. 

Luckily, Saihara hired me. He's surprisingly messy, so I have plenty to do, but- What if Saihara's a pervert? No, no, I know him, he's not a pervert.. 

Saihara is not a pervert, he's not gross, I'm comfortable around him, we're friends! Why am I thinking like this? He would never touch me in a way I didn't want or think about me that way.

I don't think I'd mind it though, thinking and looking that is. It doesn't hurt anyone. Maybe I want him to look at me doing something innocent and think less than innocent things.. 

Maybe the other day when Kokichi shoved ice cream towards my mouth even when he knew I can't eat, maybe he saw the vanilla cream left on my face as something else.

Oh god... I'm the pervert, I'm in Saihara's room and I'm thinking about him like this. I can't help but think about how he has probably... Pleasured himself in this room. 

Saihara would never think of me the same if he knew I WISH he thought dirty thoughts about me. 

Oh who cares he's hanging out with Kaede for the day he won't be back for at least a couple hours.

I sit down on the side of his bed, I mean he won't care if he doesn't know. I reach under the skirt and the petticoat underneath it to remove my underwear. Despite popular belief, I do have a dick. A robotic one, but still.

"Sai,, Saihara." I stroke myself softly underneath my dress , "Oh god, don't hate me, Saihara. "

I look around nervously and continue with an inexperienced hand. Sexual pleasure and intimacy are still pretty new to me. 

"Saihara, I'm sorry I'm so gross, saihara, saihara." I thrust up into my hand sloppily .

I mean, I'm a teenage boy! We all have needs, most probably don't take care of their needs in their friend's room. Especially when you're supposed to be cleaning said room, it's mostly clean anyways- 

I let out a semi-loud moan, I quickly cover my mouth with my free hand and move faster.

I can feel a heat pooling in my stomach, is it gonna happen that fast? God, I'm pathetic. 

creaaak.

I throw the skirt over my exposed member and look at the door. The slightly open door with a blushing detective looking inside.

I quickly pull up my under wear, "How l-long have you been there?"

",,,You said my name while masturbating? In my room? "

I look away in embarrassment, my face was a deep red.

"I'm sorry, I'm a pervert. Don't tell anyone." I answer shamefully .

...

"Well, you didn't cum. Want to,, continue being a pervert?"

What? WHAT? 

"Can you repeat that? Please?" 

He now steps in the room fully , closing his door behind him. 

"If you're comfortable, you can continue. I'm not mad at you, Kiibo." 

I sit back onto the bed, spreading my legs but not removing my underwear or lifting my skirt.

" Do you want to help me? " 

"Yes, please. I would very much like to touch you." 

At least he's as embarrassed as I am.. 

I lift up my dress to reveal my erection straining against the fabric of my underwear. He comes towards me and palms me through them. 

"Saihara,,,"

His lips meet mine, colliding softly. A loving and innocent kiss. How fitting for such a dirty activity. He seperates from me and I whine at the loss of his lips.

" You don't know how bad I've wanted to touch you like this, Kiibo, I'm so lucky I caught you. "

"Hmph. Pervert." 

I let out a gasp when he finally frees my from my undergarments. He slides them off my metal legs and throws them to the floor. Now stroking me, he pushes me further onto the bed. 

"Are you okay with me using my mouth?"

Is he actually going to give me oral sex? Oh wow, I think I might be dreaming.

"Y-yes." 

He crawls between my legs and I let out another surprised gasp when he throws my legs over his shoulders before wrapping his lips around me.

" Saihara! "

The heat of his mouth envelopes my length almost entirely. I might be an average size of 5 inches, but it's still surprising! 

He's looking right at me as he's doing it too. It makes me blush furiously and look away from the erotic sight.

Saihara hollows his cheeks and bobs his head up and down my member, He's really good at this. Does he do this kind of thing often? 

Oh god, I think I'm going to cum, it's too much. Saihara is too perfect, I love him, I love you, I love you-

"Saihara, I'm going to cum!" 

He only works harder on getting me off when he heard that, moving faster and sucking harder. I climax into his mouth with a cry of ecstasy.

The taller teen releases off of my softened dick and puts my legs down. I whimper softly.

"Good boy, Kiibo. You came a lot." He grins at me and wipes some that ended up on his lips into his mouth.

Maybe I should work for perverts more often. 

"Thank you, Saihara,, " 

He lays down next to me and cuddles with me before we both end falling asleep.

creaaak.

"Jesus fuck, they look like they had sex. Welp, I guess I'll kill Poo-ichi later, I don't wanna wake Keebs."

"Why didn't they lock the door??? Stupid Saihara and Kiiboy."

" The damn incel forgot to when he decided to take advantage of the cute robo-maid. "

"Do you think Kiiboy is gonna get paid more now? "

...

"Kokichi, you little virgin, he's not a prostitute."

" How do you know, maybe he takes after you! "

I prop myself up on my elbows, Saihara still has a grip around my waist, and rub my eyes.

"Why are you two here?" I ask with a yawn.

The pair of an inventor and supreme leader look at me up and down.

Kokichi speaks first, "Not talking about you losing your virginity!"

She elbows him in the side, " Anyways, Kiibo, we'll be leaving. If you sleep around with more than 3 guys at a time then you count as a slut, byeee! "

She grabs him by his shirt and drags him out the door.

"What was that, kiibo?"

" Nothing, let's go back to sleep. "

**Author's Note:**

> If I start a request book for like oneshots and stuff, would any of you request stuff? I'll write whatever. You into piss? Cool, I'm down. You want a proposal? That cute as fuck, hell yeah. You want some consensual non consent and after care after? I'll write it HAPPILY.


End file.
